The Mask and the Cat
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: She always wore the mask, even when talking with the one person she cared about. Yet, now, it doesn't seem like it's an option she has.


I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Lost: 11:34 pm_

Lolly yawned as she slowly trudged through the quiet town. Normally the cat wouldn't have been up this late, but considering that an event ran a bit long, it was only natural. The event was to celebrate a new town clock being built. It was a Fairy-Tale Clock that she had made a request for the Mayor of Lost.

And then the Mayor funded quickly, and in its entirety.

She honestly didn't know why the Mayor did it so quickly, but she was happy. After all it added a special type of charm to the town.

Passing by a lamppost the girl looked up and saw several butterflies and moths spinning around the light. Returning her gaze in the direction of her house she continued walking as her thoughts slowly shifted to the Mayor.

The Mayor of Lost was a girl called Protect, a funny name that Lolly had poked fun at, a reclusive person who always wore a Jester's mask, even when she had first arrived. Most of the other townspeople said the girl never spoke a word, simply going about her business without even a 'Hello'. Seemingly ignoring them even if they had something they needed from her.

On this topic, Lolly had to disagree, she had spoken with Protect many a time, several times the Mayor herself started the conversation. The Mayor was also extremely helpful, most of the time seemingly dropping everything she was doing to help her.

She didn't really understand these conflicting views about the Mayor. She knew Protect to be kind, albeit seemingly a bit distant, but kind nonetheless. Yet, as she had spoken to most of her friends, they seemed to go against everything that Protect tried to do.

She could still remember the shouting that Robin did when she heard that Protect had decreed that only white roses could be planted. Though Lolly found it funny that a day after that was put into effect, a bundle of white roses were seemingly planted outside her fence. With a glimpse of a familiar top hat walking into the distance.

The only other person who seemed to enjoy Protect was Wolfgang. Yet he had stated that the only time he talked to the girl was when she had asked for directions.

Shaking her head Lolly again yawned as continued, enjoying the lights of the lampposts that were scattered throughout the town. The sound of someone humming passed by her and she slowed. Turning in the direction of the sound the cat spotted someone sitting at the edge of a small pond. The light of a lamppost showed a girl holding a fishing rod with its line extended.

Shifting her gaze Lolly saw a small pile of things that probably belonged to the girl. A pair of shoes and socks, an aged top hat, and a familiar looking mask. Lolly's eyes widened as she slowly returned her gaze to the fishing girl.

Without the top hat Lolly could see that the girl had messy blonde hair that was so pale that it almost looked white. The cat then quickly put on her best smile, she had to say something. It would be rude to just stand there looking at the girl without her knowing. When she was ready she took a few steps forward and spoke.

"Hello Protect, bonbon. Are the fish biting?"

The girl flinched, quickly spinning around to look at the intruder. Lolly noted the girl's green eyes, and a jagged looking scar that went through one of them. Protect looked panicked as she stared at the cat. Lolly continued to smile as she inched closer.

"I don't know if even the fish would be awake at a time like this."

Lolly stopped and watched the girl, who continued to watch her. Protect didn't respond, simply looking at Lolly with fear in her eyes. Not wanting her friend to be scared Lolly took another step forward, and tried to speak, but she was cut off by Protect moving.

The girl quickly jumped out of the water and grabbed her belongings. Before Lolly could get a word in, the girl had already fled. Frowning Lolly sighed as she looked down at the spot where Protect had been sitting. She quickly noticed the girl's mask still sitting there in the grass.

Quickly picking it up Lolly examined it as she shook her head.

"Oh, dear. That wasn't how I thought that would go, bonbon."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Okay, short I know, but this story is just something I thought up when I got back into playing Animal Crossing New Leaf. Well, I still play it, but now Monster Hunter Generations is taking up most of my time these days.

So, in my current run of the game, the only villager I ever talk to is Lolly, she is the only one I care to converse with at the moment. A little challenge to see what would happen. Even though by now I had to talk to some of the villagers to get a stupid petition out of my inventory.

Anyway, this story won't be as serious as it looks like it could be. I mean if I am remembering correct, the reason behind Protect's scar was not that serious? I can't remember that part of the story notes at the moment.

So, I hope you enjoy this story, and if any of you find it weird that this is going to be a yuri I apologize. Lolly is just too adorable for me not to consider it. If that makes sense.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
